militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
5th/7th Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment
|branch=Army |type=Reserve (TF) |role=Light Role Infantry |size= Three companies |current_commander= |garrison= HQ - Trentham Wellington Company - HMNZS Olphert West Coast Company - Wanganui East Coast Company - Napier |ceremonial_chief_label=Colonel in Chief |motto= Onward |march=5th Battalion - Quick - Battle of the Somme Slow - Murdo's Wedding 7th Battalion - Quick - Wellington Slow - The Dashing White Sergeant |battles= |commander1= Lieutenant Colonel Ian Macdonald |commander1_label= Commanding officer |commander2= Warrant Officer Class One Michael Yorwarth }} 5th/7th Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment is a territorial force infantry battalion of the New Zealand Army with its headquarters in Trentham, New Zealand. History The 7th (Wellington (City of Wellington's Own) and Hawke's Bay) Battalion, RNZIR was formed in 1964 during the reorganisation of the army by the amalgamation of two separate regiments: *'5th Wellington Regiment' *'9th Hawke's Bay Regiment' (which had earlier incorporated the 17th (Ruahine) Regiment) The Wellington West Coast and Taranaki regiment became the 5th (Wellington West Coast and Taranaki) Battalion, RNZIR The respective amalgamations saw the new regiments become TF battalions of the Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment. This lasted until another reorganisation in 1999, which saw the TF battalions split from the RNZIR to become multi-function battalion groups. Then again in 2012 the territorial force reorganised with the battalion groups splitting and the former units rejoining their parent corps and regiments. The infantry battalions were amalgamated from six to three, this included the 5th and 7th battalions which amalgamated to form the 5/7 Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment. Regimental bands Until 30 June 2012, both battalions each had a regimental band or regimental pipes and drums. But funding to the territorial force bands was cut in favour of keeping the full-time New Zealand Army band. Both the former Regimental Pipes and Drums of the 5th (Wellington West Coast and Taranaki) Battalion, RNZIR and the Regimental Band of the 7th (Wellington (City of Wellington's Own) and Hawke's Bay) Battalion, RNZIR continue as incorporated societies while retaining their respective uniforms, rank, instruments and bandrooms. Notably, 7th Battalion Band performed at Government House, Wellington for the territorial force amalgamation parade in March 2013. Battle honours *'5th (Wellington West Coast and Taranaki) Battalion'http://wwct_regt.tripod.com/regions.htm **New Zealand **South Africa **First World War: Somme 1916–18, Messines 1917, Ypres 1917, Bapaume 1918, Hindenburg Line, Landing at ANZAC, France and Flanders 1916–1918, Sari Bair 1915, Gallipoli 1915, Egypt 1915–1916 **Second World War: Greece 1941, Crete, Sidi Rezegh 1941, Minquar Qaim, El Alamein, North Africa 1940–1943, Cassino I, The Senio, Italy 1943–45, Solomons The RNZIR is one of two unique regiments of the Commonwealth, in that it is one of two regiments to have its own country's name as a battle honour. This dates from the service of the Taranaki Volunteer Rifle Corps, from which the Taranaki Regiment is descended, during the New Zealand Land Wars, specifically in the Battle of Waireka. The other unit to share this honour is the Cape Town Highlanders Regiment a reserve mechanised unit of South African Army. *'7th (Wellington (City of Wellington's Own) and Hawke's Bay) Battalion' **South Africa 1900–02 **First World War: Somme 1916–18, Messines 1917, Ypres 1917, Bapaume 1918, Hindenburg Line, Sambre (Le Quesnoy), Landing at ANZAC, France and Flanders 1916–18, Sari Bair, Gallipoli 1915 **Second World War: Greece 1941, Crete, Tobruk 1941, Minquar Qaim, El Alamein, Tebaga Gap, The Sangro, Cassino I, The Senio, Solomons 1942–44 Alliances * – Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (Queen's and Royal Hampshires) * – The Highlanders * – The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment (King's Lancashire and Border) * – The Lincoln and Welland Regiment External links * 7th Battalion Band References Category:Regiments of New Zealand Category:New Zealand Army Category:Military units and formations established in 2012